Cursed Souls
by RollingJacques
Summary: It was about time for her to be back to the town where it all began for her. and where you began, that is where you would end. "Is it?" A certain substitute shinigami asked. IchiOC. Chap 13 : Laugh with me, is UP!
1. Prologue

"Miss, all the boxes and the furniture is already being put inside"

The girl thanked the man and signed the document before the truck drove off. She stood in front of the house, scratched her head and looked around.

_Nothing has changed_, she thought, _except I have to clean the lawn and plant something here_

Mentally listing all the things she had to do, she walked into the house and took off her shoe and put it on the rack that seem to be there for years already. There were dusts and she sighed. She needs to clean the whole house.

She smiled faintly as she walked around the house. Nothing changed at all, except for the furniture that had been moved into the house but nevertheless, everything was the same.

_Everything felt nostalgic._

The blue walls, the wooden floor and the familiar sound.

The wind chime was still hanged there.

She sat down on the red couch and stared out the glass sliding doors that showed the outside scenery. The wind chime was nostalgic. The blue sky was nostalgic.

She ran a finger to the texture of the couch and chuckled.

"I miss Tokyo already" she frowned "Guess I have to get familiar with Karakura Town again"

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Since I have this plot in my head, I think I should get it out of my head =_= I can't concentrate on my studies if this idea goes on and i would be guilty if i didn't post this plot before I forget it ^^;; so, please enjoy the story and please tell me what you think - i have to improve my style of writing

please follow this story to know more ;) and I guarantee you i would be updating this, if not daily, weekly ^^


	2. Hello!

"HAVE YOU HEARD!"

Ichigo turned to Asano that had been screaming in the room, trying to get his attention. Not wanting to turn deaf and being too lazy to even stand up and smack Keigo like he always do, he sighed and turned to Asano and snapped

"What?"

Asano ignored the upset Ichigo and began to cry.

Ichigo twitched at the sight of it and turned to Mizuiro for an explanation but the smaller guy simply shrug and said "Minato announced that he would be in hiatus for a year"

The substitute shinigami blinked for a few second, trying to recall if who the hell this Minato was but as expected, came to a fail. Asano pulled Mizuiro by his shoulder and cried harder than to the liking of anyone.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CASUALLY?"

Mizuiro tried to back away "Well, of course, Minato is not someone who I care and known personally, so…."

"THIS IS FUCKING MINATO THAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Who the hell is this Minato guy?" Ichigo eyed Asano with his lazy eyes.

"Minato is that teenager superstar…"

"HE IS GOD!" Keigo Asano screamed and Ichigo smacked the guy on the head for the first time for the day. Mizuiro thanked Ichigo for the service. Having to a have an overly emotional and dramatic dude for a best friend was a pain in the ass but Mizuiro always wondered why he was stuck with Asano.

"Too bad he had to be in hiatus, I was looking forward for his TV shows…"

Tatsuki sulked in her seat, which surprises ichigo, since he never seen Tatsuki to have interest in the entertainment industry. Then again, he never spent time with Tatsuki since he was in elementary school. Inoue giggled at her best friend's reaction and poked her side.

"Cut it out Inoue" Tatsuki laughed

"I thought you don't really like music, Tatsuki" Ichigo stated

Tatsuki glared at him "…what? You think I only live for karate? I have a life too you know"

"Geez, you don't have to be pricky about that…."

"but it's a good thing though, that Minato is on hiatus" Ishida suddenly said.

Just by that comment, he was under the glare of Tatsuki and Asano, and was under the stare of Ichigo, Inoue, Mizuiro and Sado. Eventhough Sado was quite clueless of what they were talking about, but he knew it was also a topic for someone like Uryuu not to care about.

"Wh-what?"

"I never knew you too like entertainment…being a smart ass and all…."Ichigo said slowly.

"You point?" both Asano and Tatsuki asked in a deathly tone.

Ishida pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose "Well, at least he have some time off after all his activities and get some rest and I am not interested with the entertainment world, I am just being conscious of the news"

"That's still the same thing, dammit…"

"Whatever" Ishida turned his back to them and continued to read his book.

The group settled down and Asano sighed "He does have a point. I mean…"

"Have you heard about that new transfer student from Tokyo?"

"Hey, Mizuiro, I was talking!"

"A transfer student? Really?" Inoue asked.

"Yeah. A girl. I saw her just now, in the teachers lounge with Ochi-san. Most likely she would end up in our class" Mizuiro turned to Ishida "Do you know anything about this, class president?"

Ishida ignored them and Ichigo perked up an eyebrow.

Getting the message, Mizuiro turned back to the group "All we have to do is wait for Ochi-san and that girl"

"Speaking of the devil, she's here" Tatsuki mentioned and they went back to their seat.

Ichigo glanced at the new girl that had just entered the classroom. Everything about her screamed Tokyo. She seem the type that likes to go shopping and enjoys partying but something else about her seem to be simple and unique. Her wine red hair was short but the fringe that swept on her forehead, just above her hazel eyes gives her a feminine look. She was just as tall as Tatsuki and Inoue and she have a slim figure and normal bust, unlike Inoue….

"Checking her out, I see" Asano giggled but received the second smack on the head from Ichigo.

"Class, we have a new transfer student that will be joining us. Please introduce yourself" Ochi gestured.

The girl looked at the whole class with uninterested eyes "Nice to meet you. My name is Ryuu Miki. Please take care of me" Miki said and she bowed.

_Seem like a cold person_, Ichigo sighed and looked outside the window, _hope she's not much of a pain_

"Well Ryuu-san" their teacher smiled at her "there are three empty seats. One is beside Ishida-kun, one is beside Asano-kun and another is beside Kurosaki-kun. You can pick anywhere to sit"

Ichigo perked up at the call of his name "b-but Ochi-sensei, this is Rukia's seat!"

"Rukia?"

_Oh yeah, they don't remember Rukia…_ "Nevermind" He surrendered.

_Of course they don't remember her_, Ichigo sulked, _She's already back to Soul Society. She must be happy that she can be back home now. But I hope she doesn't take her seat. It feels weird._

Ichigo looked at the girl and he caught her staring at him, her eyes somewhat trying to figure him out. Maybe she was just shocked about Ichigo's comment but when she nodded at him, he felt relieved for some reason.

"I will take the seat beside Uryuu-kun" She smiled at the Quincy and walked to his side and took the seat.

_Weird…_But Ichigo shook the feelings off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Well, for those who had read my other stories, or for those who are familiar with the game PERSONA 3, i think you would get where I get the name of the cameo from ^^ It's was from Arisatou Minato. I really like the name Minato. it sounds simple yet a bit chic. :D or maybe, it just that the real Minato is simple and cool.

And Miki, that name is also simple and chic ^^ I think it would suit perfectly for my OC.

by the way, the timeline for this story is after the arc where they had already saved Rukia and before the arrancar arc but eventually, they would enter the arrancar arc ^^

But all in all, please review the story and I would be glad if anyone would give me a few heads up about my writing :D

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Playing Along

Asano gritted his teeth and it annoyed Ichigo to his guts.

"STOP THAT DUMBASS!" Ichigo smacked Asano's head for the third time of the day "What's wrong with you anyway?"

Everyone was getting ready to go back home. There were practically a lot of homework today but he doesn't really care, except if suddenly a hollow showed up and take his time for studying. Half of the class had already left, except for him, Asano, Mizuru, Sado, Uryuu, the new girl Miki and another three students that he never knew their names. Asano practically shoved all of his books into his bag and slung it onto his back.

"I can't believe Uryuu already getting himself a girl!"

Ichigo looked at his friend ridiculously "what?"

"I mean, look at them? All laughing and smiling and-OH MY GOD! DID I SEE THEM PLAYFULLY TOUCHING EACH OTHER?"

Mizuiro sighed "Miki only shoved Uryuu, Asano…"

"AND DID THEY JUST LAUGHED TOGETHER?"

"Who wouldn't laugh at you being this stupid…"Ichigo remarked.

"It's not good to assume, Asano…"The shorter boy said while zipping his bag "That girl must be friendly, so, maybe her friendliness just rubbed on him or something"

Ichigo looked at Ishida and Miki. He didn't want to say it out loud but it does look weird to see Uryuu talking casually with someone beside him, Inoue and Sado, let alone that to a girl. Uryuu was always the awkward, quiet type. But saying this would only make him look like he's agreeing to Asano.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN? HOW CAN THAT FOUR EYES EASILY TAKE OVER MIKI'S HEART? DID HE DID SOMETHING TO HER? THAT'S UNFAIR! I SHOULD HAVE HER MYSELF AND I WOULD TAKE CARE OF…"

Asano was cut off by another smack on the head by Ichigo "Stop being delusional"

He was glad he didn't say that out loud.

* * *

><p>"How long do you want to act this out?"<p>

"It's fun"

"But it would make gossips…"

"And that's why it's fun!"

"I don't get you…"

"You will never figure me out, Ishida-kun"

"…."

"Come on, don't be such a joy killer!"

"What's up with the cold stare just now anyway?"

"…I have to be like that"

"But that's not you…."

"Can't help it. You know why, right?"

Sigh. "Yeah, I guess so"

"By the way, I thought you would still hate me…"

"Why you say that?"

"Well, our last encounter was…"

"You don't have to worry. I can't really hate with those kind of reasons"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"You really have change, didn't you?"

"I can say the same to you too"

"…."

"…."

"…I miss the old naïve Ishida-kun"

"And you're as bold as you were back then"

"Hey! That was your line to say you missed me too!"

"Missing the old me does not count as missing me"

"Ishida…."

"okok" laugh "I miss you"

Miki smiled to her childhood friend "That's the Ishida that I loved the most!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo couldn't help it. Today, he has to go shopping after school for groceries like every other Wednesday. So, that means he had to take the long way route from his usual path to his house.<p>

And taking this route means that he had to take a different road.

And different road means he would bump into someone from school.

And that someone was Miki and Ishida.

And that means he just heard the conversation of the two people.

Also means that he was partially eavesdropping.

And that would be really weird.

Especially when hearing exchanges of feelings between the two.

And it was between Uryuu Ishida and Ryuu Miki.

It was freaking Uryuu Ishida!

No way can he keep on a straight face and 'accidently' bumped into them. Not after he heard ALL of that. It would make things...awkward...

Rather than getting to buy his things, he sprinted the other way around and went back home.

...

Ishida and Miki walked to the corner where Ichigo was standing a few seconds ago.

"Do you think he heard everything?" Miki blinked.

"Nope. I believe he only gotten the last part" Ishida pushed his glasses up.

Miki smirked.

"This will play along just fine"

Ishida sighed.

* * *

><p>AN : =_= yeah, 3 chapters in a row. I have more to come though :D

Anyway, yeah, Ishida is Miki's childhood friend ^^ their history would be revealed in the coming chapter, so I won't say much except for the fact that Ishida and Miki knew one another.

and the way i made Ichigo run away from the two made it look a bit yaoish...I never intended to make it yaoi even...well, that would maybe change after a few chapters. yeah, i like to give you guys to think more about how this story goes ^^

But it's so OOC of ichigo to run away like that but hey, it's a fanfic, anything can happen.

but i will make it up in the next chapter ^^


	4. Confused by Guilt

**Hey! :D Here's the 4th chap! I was going to make it more interesting and i hope i did well because I still fell crappy =_= **

**Anyway, this is all about Ichigo :D**

**Btw, you know, it's nice when people review the story :/ I can do better but if you don't tell me where I lack, well, then...**

**please? **

**sooner or later, i would think that no one is reading and eventually kill the plot halfway =_=**

**and besides! I didnt even get to the point where Byakuya and Toshirou makes an entrance D:**

**REVIEW! :3**

* * *

><p>He was a few second away from being kicked on the face. Again.<p>

In the alarming moment, he quickly shut the door. He grins when he received a loud bang and a pained howl from the other side of the door. The bang even woke Kon up and the living lion doll grunted before snuggled on the pillow again.

"You nearly sprained my ankle, Ichigo!" Isshin held his foot. It was already turning blue and jumping around on one foot would turn his other foot blue.

Ichigo screamed from inside his room "It's your fault you-good-for-nothing DAD! Who asked you to keep on stepping on my face?" Ignoring the random ramble outside his room, he turned back to his desk and sat down rather harshly on his seat and grabbed his pencil.

He was doing his math homework before his father came bugging him and made him forget what formula he was suppose to use to calculate the problem. He gritted his teeth. Math was never his best subject and the noise wasn't helping.

"What the hell is wrong with the old man?" Ichigo said to himself, totally ignoring that his dad was just at the other side of the wall "I'm trying hard to study here and he's out there trying to make me fail my high school life! What the hell!"

He stared at his homework for a minute.

Then another minute.

Then another.

He turned on his seat. The noise was slowly decreasing. It was rather fast for his dad to be calm after one of his childish fits, so he assumed that Isshin was being held by Karin or there was a emergency patient downstairs. Thankful, he began to pick up his pencil and started to figure out his math problem.

And suddenly, the door exploded.

"SHIT!" Ichigo fell from his chair "DAD!"

Isshin stood in the center of his son's room like he was the last man standing in the world. But to Ichigo's point of view, it looks weirder than his dad's usual ethics.

"I got you there son! You have let your guard down!" Isshin roared before glaring his son down and said in a low dangerous voice "This is your punishment for not buying the groceries today"

The 'conversation' began to echo in Ichigo's mind.

Realizing the change of mood of his son, Isshin dropped the bluffing act and blinked at his son "Is there wrong Ichigo?"

"No!" The orange haired boy panicked and pushed his dad out - ignoring the fact that he is now doorless – and shove him into Isshin's own room and slammed the door on his face "I'm alright!"

Isshin wasn't going to push his son for anything when he's like this so he didn't even try and shook his head.

Ichigo retreated back to his room and sat don, trying to calm himself. After a few breathing and a few assuring words like "Ishida is not a playboy" and "Ryuu is a just too friendly", he stared back at his math problems.

He was quite happy at the moment. He was able to put his mind to rest about the Ishida – Ryuu relationship AND work out the maths. He didn't really know why he was so bothered by the idea that Ishida MAYBE got himself a girl and why is he realizing the existence of Ryuu Miki too fast to his liking and god he even remembered the girl's full name! (He actually has a very poor memory when it comes to remembering names and new faces but Ryuu is…..something else…)

"You know, I can't read your face, but that face is really weird and it doesn't suit you"

Ichigo looked at Kon with bored eyes "huh?"

The lion pointed at Ichigo "Now, that face is not weird on you!"

"Stop screwing with me, Kon"

"What I'm saying is that, you're not the type who would think too much of something that would bug your head" Kon sighed "You would probably get the answer straight up!"

Ichigo stared at him for a while.

"What the hell happened to you, Kon?"

Kon tilted his head to his side. _Is Ichigo gone mad? Why is he suddenly acting….hey!_

"Hey!" Kon jumped to his feet "Oh yeah! You have to fix me!"

True enough. Ichigo had to get Kon fixed. His whole body was tearing apart and Kon's left eye was going to fell off any moment if the lion keep on moving like that. Kon ranted that it was all Ichigo's fault for leaving him while he was away to Soul Society to rescue Rukia and Yuzu's fault for harassing his 'body' with tea parties. Talking about guilt.

Holding the doll in place, Ichigo sighed "Okay, okay, I'll send you to Ishida…next time"

Kon dismissed the pause in Ichigo's surrender of defeat "You better be!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Opposite attracts!

**Uhh...yeah, i already finished the 5th chap ^^;; well, actually, i finished the 5th chap BEFORE the 4th -_-**

**I can't help myself! I was also on the point where i would already write the part where Ukitake would...**

**Well, i can't tell you what Ukitake's part :P **

**anyway, REVIEW PELASE!**

**(should I write Uruhara's part next? :3)**

* * *

><p>Uryuu sighed.<p>

He never really thought that he would see his best friend back after 5 years. Miki moved to Tokyo – or rather, disappeared – when they were 10 and she never had left any message that she would move. All he knew was he went to her house that Sunday morning and found out that the house was empty. He went to every room, just to check if she was hiding – like how they would play hide and seek every evening. But he can't even feel her spiritual scent anywhere. It was as if she had vanished.

At first, he was upset. Very upset. She was his only friend and he trusted her to be the place where he would seek comfort and support. When she moved, it was as if she had betrayed him. When every time he was being bullied by the bigger kids, she would stand up for him and she would hit him and told him not to be helpless himself but then when she went away, no one protected him and no one encourages him. He felt hopeless.

But eventually, he moved on. He realized that it was pathetic of him to act like that. Besides, he had a Quincy role to take on, so he didn't want such troublesome feelings to distract him and his trainings. He started to forget.

And when she came back, without any notice, all those memories came flooding back his mind.

And being in her schemes was something he had been in many of those supposed-to-be forgotten memories.

"I don't even get why I agreed with her games" he said to no one in particular.

Her game was to fool everyone in school that he and Miki were dating and somehow even before she planned, nearly half of the class believed they were. Uryuu found it absurd. How can someone assume that? There should be other ideas of why they were close! It could be that they were childhood friends – which is true – or they could be relatives or they can be some online friends that recently got united but why would they assume that they were a couple?

"It shows that they haven't got through relationships" Miki's smug voice pulls him back to reality.

"Mi-Miki…"

"It's true. When someone assumed that, it reveals that they too want to enjoy the feeling of wanting to have a lover. So, since they don't have a real love relationship, they make it for others – even if it's not true, their assumptions, they would still imagine how the affection is - and you and I are the victims" Miki concluded with a grin. Uryuu looked at her ridiculously.

"Well, that maybe true but for someone who falls under the category of haven't went through a romantic relationship, I wouldn't be imagining such things" He pushed his glasses_. Looks like she haven't lost that analyzing character that she always had back then_, he thought.

Miki faked a hurt look "Why do you say that? I thought we were having a relationship!"

Uryuu waved his arms around "But it's not a romantic relationship! You're my freakin' best friend!"

"But if you didn't want to play it out, you can actually ignore all this…." She eyed Uryuu "and something about you is weird, I just can't put a finger on it" The male gulped. She was right. He can actually ignore all of it and he shouldn't have bother acting like a good boyfriend to fetch her from her house to walk with her to school. But there he was, outside her house, willingly to make everyone fooled and embarrass himself.

Uryuu glanced at her house. It was still the same house that she had lived at years ago but now it seem older. And it seem empty and not so lively….

"Where's your brother?" He asked suddenly. Miki shrugged.

"He still have some business to do in Tokyo. He'll get here in a week or so"

As the atmosphere suddenly turned a bit sulky, she linked her arms with Uryuu and pulled him away from the building. Uryuu tried to shrug her off but she didn't release it. He was going to yank her off but stopped when she didn't looked at him at all.

"I'm sorry for not telling you that we're going away at that time"

Uryuu smiled to himself. He can't really explain why he's really attached to this girl. Or rather why she was so attached to him but it feels so good after years of being away. He can't come to the fact to hate her after what she had done but he can't really forgive her. It was really unfair to him.

But Life was also unfair.

"It's alright" he said softly "you have your own reasons why you have to go"

She clenched on his arms harder.

"But I understand if you're angry or even hate me. You have every reason why you have to be angry and hate me and I won't be pissed. Because I deserved it. You should have hated me years ago too"

He looked away

"I can't believe I have a weird Shinigami for a bestfriend…."

She sighed.

"I can't even believe to have a Quincy as my bestfriend!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>

**btw, i wanna ask you guys, what do you think of the fullbring arc?**

***shruggggggg***

**me?**

**all i can say is,**

**URYUU HAS BEEN WORKING REALLLLLLYYYY HARD**

**and**

**WHERE'S GRIMMJOW? TT^TT**

**^yeah, childish :p**


	6. Operation RyuuRyuu Love, EXECUTE!

**Yes! 6 chap ish up!**

**I'm having fun writing this story ^^ which is good news cuz i will be updating it daily (maybe ^^)**

**the story haven't really entered the serious phase yet. but it's still enjoyable to read**

**i mean, who would want to read angst in every chapter? **

**and it would turn into an angsty story eventually~**

**so, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ishida was thankful for the sunlight glare that shines his glasses. He was sure that no one can see his eyes or can he see the students around him.<p>

Miki was clinging to his left arm and he was sure there was that cat like grin plastered on her face. He pushed his glasses with shaky hands. He wasn't the guy who would play childish games like this and the whole school knows that too. How can they not think that way when Ishida act like the coolest nerd in the school? And a cool nerd that knows how to sew, on top of that?

Ok, maybe that doesn't really make sense but still, everyone else knew that Ishida never had a girlfriend before and he was happy being that way. He wasn't the type of guy that would chase after girls too. But seeing him being in contact with the new girl looked a bit off.

"Mi-Miki…." Ishida stuttered "It's not comfortable…" Of course he wasn't comfortable! Even though he can't see the people around him – thanks to the sun's glare – but he can practically FEEL the stares and the gawking people.

Miki snuggled closer to Ishida while they walked two by two into their class. "I'm comfy enough with you Uryuu-kun!" She said loudly which made a few of his classmates cringe at the thought of being with Ishida was comfortable.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, the Ryuu-Ryuu couple is so weird…"Keigo stared at the two lovebirds that sat a few desks away from them. Ichigo looked at Keigo ridiculously, <em>Ryuu-ryuu? When did that come from?<em>

"Yeah" Mizuiro added "And I'm very surprised that they already is the hot topic of the school now. And I haven't even tried to hit on Ryuu yet…"

Both Keigo and Ichigo stared at Mizuiro. _It can't be helped_, Ichigo shook his head, _Mizuiro is a womanizer._

Keigo gotten into a fit with Mizuiro for reminding him what a loser Keigo was and Ichigo started not to care of their conversation after that. He glanced at the Quincy and the enw girl. Theyw ere talking about something and they were as ig having an enjoyable time. He smiled. He never really had seen Ishida letting his guard down and talk lively like he is now with that Ryuu girl. He smiled a lot recently and the girl didn't look as cold as she was on the day she introduces herself.

But he still can't get himself to believe that both of them were going out.

Keigo and Mizuiro stopped their bantering when Ichigo stood up and walked towards the Ryuu-Ryuu couple. Keigo called for Ichigo but the taller boy ignored him and Mizuiro stopped Keigo from tackling Ichigo to the ground.

Ichigo stood behind Ishida and put a hand on his shoulder. The Quincy jumped and turned to the substitute shinigami. Ichigo was quite shocked to get that response from Ishida, since he was suppose to know he was there, since his reiatsu was always leaking around but Ishida is totally letting his guard down.

"Hey, Ishida, I need your help" Ichigo told him "Kon needs some adjustment"

The Quincy nodded "Alright…"

Ichigo sighed and looked at the Ryuu girl. Her hazel eyes had some edge to it as she stared at him intensely, like he had done something bad to her. Ichigo shrugged it off. Maybe he picked a bad moment to ruin their conversation the two had but Kon would keep on bugging him if he didn't get Ishida to help.

But something with the girl made him curious. He can't tell if it was how the way she stared at him or if there was something else about her.

"You might have known her already but this is Ryuu Miki" Ishida tried to break the tension between his two friend.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" The boy nodded to her.

"Nice to meet you Kurosaki-kun" Despite her icy stare, her voice was a bit friendly.

"You too Ryuu-san" Ichigo turned back to Ishida "After school ends, we'll meet at my house"

_After school ends, eh?_ Miki smirked to herself "Hey, I'm walking with Uryuu after school ends, maybe you would want to join us? That way, you two can go to your house after that!"

Both Ishida and Ichigo blinked, trying to figure out what she had meant. Miki smiled and mentally laughed at the faces of the two males. Ichigo shook his head furiously. It would be awkward if he would walk with the couple. He would feel out of place!

_And I thought you didn't believe that those two were seeing each other_, his inner hollow smirked.

Ichigo gasped. The hollow. Did it just….

_Yeah, I'm talking to you!_

"Of-of course. You should join us" Ishida pushed his glasses. He knew he should just play with her games or she would only be sulky after that and a sulky Miki is not a pretty sight.

Miki nodded "Besides, I can get to know you, Kurosaki-kun! Ishida mention about you a lot to me! So I rather know you first hand!"

Ishida stood up "No, I did not talk about this delinquent!"

"Now, now," Miki pulled Ishida's arm, a gesture of telling him to sit down "It's not good to say something like that, Uryuu-kun"

"Sure…" Ichigo said after the silence. He was still shocked about that hollow talking back at him. He didn't know why but he can feel that his mind was going to be eaten bit by bit. Ishida and Miki looked at Ichigo before at each other.

And right on cue, the teacher entered the class.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D<strong>


	7. And Hichigo SCORES!

**:D**

**yeah, 7th chap already!**

**and I like to remind you guys to put the stories that you like into your alert list!**

**=_= Lately, i found a lot of interesting fics and hell, I forgot the titles and I regret not putting it on my fav list.**

**TT^TT now i have to find it all up again *sigh***

**but anyway, ENJOY READING!**

**and I do not own Bleach **

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure why he was so nervous.<p>

Is it because of the hollow talked to him earlier this morning?

He knew for sure that he have a hollow inside of him and is slowly eating him from the inside. He too can feel how much of his reiatsu that somehow felt 'darker'. If Rukia was there, she would easily spot it and told him to take care of it. But even if someone forced him to work on it, he didn't know what to do. He should see Uruhara later.

Or was he nervous because he's walking with Ishida and his girlfriend in between them?

It felt weird. Walking with ishida had always been a bit less comfortable but the fact that he was walking with the Ryuu-Ryuu couple make it awkward. Or was it the fact that Ishida had gotten himself a girl before he did? He never had looked down at Ishida to that extent but, come on! Who would want a scrawny nerd as a boyfriend? Ichigo know he's much more caring and good looking than Ishida is, and he's cool!

Okay, maybe that was his ego talking too much.

Ichigo glanced to his left. Ishida and Miki were not even bothered by it. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe he was thinking too much. If this goes on, sooner or later he would turn into a paranoid Shinigami and that's just sucks.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo jumped at the voice of Miki. The girl looked at him concerned. "Are you alright? You seem pale…"

Ichigo shook his head furiously "I-I'm fine!"

Ishida stared at Ichigo with the "I-know-it-just-blurt-it-out" look.

Ichigo glared at Ishida and rolled his eyes "I'm fine"

Miki shrugged and walked a bit faster and turned to the two male while walking backward. The wind blew her hair and she had to hold it in place.

"Anyway, Kurosaki-kun" She smiled to Ichigo and the male can't help but to look at her "How did you became friends with Uryuu-kun?"

Ishida and Ichigo said simultaneously with the same monotone voice "We're not friends". Upon hearing that, Miki laughed and she released her red hair. Ichigo caught himself staring at her. He thought, _Ishida's lucky to have her._

"Why are you laughing?" Ishida asked the giggling girl and he was unconsciously giggling along. Ichigo tried to block out the sound of him giggling though – it sounded a bit disturbing to him.

Miki pointed at the two of them and then to the gap in between them "You're saying that you two are not friends but if you haven't realize it, when I walked faster, the two of you came closer to each other, which means there is a bit of affection between of you – and I mean affection as friends – and affection means attractions". She walked back to the spot she had in between Ichigo and Ishida and the two of them had to walk away a bit.

She smirked to the both of them "See the difference?"

Ichigo looked at Ishida and the other boy looked at him. She proved it right and even Ichigo knew it.

"We're not friends!"

Miki pouted "Oh, why not?"

The answer was at the tip of their tongue before they realized that they can't tell her. Ishida's reason was if he said it out loud that he's a Quincy and Ichigo a shinigami, it will probably blow her cover and Ichigo's also. But he knew she already figured out that he's a shinigami with the overflowing reiatsu.

"Ju-just because!" Ichigo answered eventually. Ishida sighed. It was a crappy answer, but who cares? At least it saved their asses.

Miki pouted some more and Ichigo blushed. _Just because? That's crap! I hope I didn't sound weird…._

_You already are weird, Ichigo,_ his inner hollow laughed.

"Well, that's my house" Miki pointed at the building with the less lively look "I guess I'll be going now"

They waved at her before she entered her house.

The two males sighed.

"That was close" Ichigo glanced at Ishida and continued walking. Ishida grinned. _So, Kurosaki is still clueless about her, _he thought but the next line that Ichigo said to him made him choked on air.

"So, since when did you started dating her?"

Ishida blushed and pushed his glasses up. That was unexpected.

_What the hell? That must have sounded wrong!_, Ichigo looked away. Maybe he is thinking too much. Panicking, Ichigo took a turn to a corner and walked faster, leaving Ishida behind. The other boy called for him but Ichigo told him that he had some business to do that he nearly forgot and had to take care of it, ASAP.

Ichigo mentally hit himself for being a sissy. First, he asked random questions that sound disturbing when he said it, considering what a badass he is while in a sword fight and then he took off without a decent excuse and it made him look like he was embarrassed by it. Well, he was embarrassed but storming off like that it did damage to his manly pride! And beside, he himself was not sure if they were dating or not and asking that….

Unknown to him, Miki was laughing her ass off.

_Lemme conclude that for you_, Hichigo snickered, _makes you look like you're gay for that Quincy!_

_Fuck off!_

At the same moment, Ishida frowned.

"I thought you want me to fix Kon…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D next chap would be up tomorrow! ;)<strong>

**x-PEARL-x**


	8. And someone screamed HOLLOWS

**Oh yeah~ two chapter in a row! :D **

**I love it when i have so many things to write~**

**Anyway, thankyou for adding the story to your ****fav/alert list ^^**

**I'll make more after this ne?**

**Wait for tommorow's part :D**

**enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : bleach is not mine but at least the plot for THIS fic are**

* * *

><p>After what had happened today, he finally can collapse on his bed.<p>

It wasn't actually his nature to fret a lot. Especially over some simple things. He actually can't believe that he still can't get over the Ishida having a girlfriend affairs. There was already a lot of things going on his mind and he didn't need any more to think about. Aizen's betrayal, his inner hollow, being an approved substitute shinigami – all of that was already too much for a high schooler to grasp on. But adding another typical average teenage worry is another pain in the ass.

He slide his arms under his head while the thought of how would it felt like to be a normal teenager crossed his mind.

He had already missed a lot of normal activities that a normal student would take on, like the school festival, joining a school team, and class projects. He sighed. Being away from school a lot did take a toll on his grades. He didn't have enough time to study but when he does have free times, he would try to get back on track with his studies.

But how can Ishida, who had been in the same boat as him, can be listed as the top student in his class, get to represent his club a lot into competitions and even get himself a girlfriend.

Suddenly all the incident happened that evening came rushing into his mind.

"ARRGGH!" He panted and sat up. That was awfully embarrassing. He knew that Ishida was uncomfortable, so he figured that he should apologize for it.

He waited for his hollow to give a witty comment for his thoughts but the demon didn't even laugh. Maybe that was a good sign…

_Sorry but I was trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with your fucked up head._

"Sheesh…" Ichigo laid back down and shut his eyes.

_But you know, that Ryuu girl is pretty damn hot. _

I never asked for your opinion, dumbass, Ichigo thought, trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

_Whatever, I'm just saying,_ the hollow spat back, _but I know that scrawny Quincy ain't good enough for her_

Your point? Ichigo frowned. He didn't like where this conversation was going at….

_I rather seeing her with a bad boy, she seem to like those kind of girls, ya know? _ The hollow sneered, _someone…oh, I dunno, like you maybe?_

Ichigo glared at the ceiling, hoping for the inner soul would feel how pissed off he was.

_Come on, you can't deny that she's hot._

Great, I have a prev for a hollow.

_Hey, watch your mouth! _Hichigo barked,_ I am a part of you, so you are me, in some ways. Saying that would make you a prev too!_

Shut the god damn up, dumbass, Ichigo sighed and shut his eyes once again, you're giving me a headache.

…_the hell? And you're blaming me for your headache when you're seeing her even with your eyes shut? _Hichigo laughed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ichigo threw his pillow out from stress. Breathing heavily he buried his face onto the mattress.

From the closet across of the room, Kon blinked at the sight of the frustrated Ichigo and decided not to say anything, afraid that if he did, he would have more damage on his body than it already had.

* * *

><p>School was as boring as it always was but Ichigo tried to pay attention in class. Well, at least he tried, until his inner hollow began bitching in his head. Ichigo wanted to bang his head on the desk, in attempt to stop it but that would make him look bad. Not to mention the bruise that would appear on his head.<p>

So, he tried to distract himself. Doodling on his book wasn't much of a distraction and so was looking outside the window. His eyes wander around the room. Keigo was sleeping like a dog and Mizuiro was jotting down notes. He mentally reminded himself to borrow the notes from Mizuiro later. Inoue and Tatsuki was so engrossed with the lesson, and so was chad but he can't tell much if he was actually paying attention.

Well, out of all his friends, he tried to avoid staring at the back of Ishida's head, afraid if the memories would come back up, but he couldn't help it. His gaze fell on Ishida.

Then, he noticed something weird about Ishida but he can't figure out what.

And he can't think much about it when his hollow began to talk again.

_I can see the girl, Ichigo._ The devil snickered,_ even from the back, she looks attractive._

Ichigo coughed, _that sounds wrong, dickhead_.

He can feel Hichigo frowning and he can't help frowning along._ You're such a perverted boy. I was talking about her back and yet you thought about her ass._

_Shut it, _Ichigo hissed mentally. Hichigo laughed darkly.

But he can't deny that. From afar, he can tell how silky her red hair is. It was only shoulder length, her hair, but he wondered how she would look if she tied her hair up. It would be nice for a girl to be feminine.

_But I like girls with edges, mind you._

Ichigo let the comment pass. Sure, he liked girls with an edge too but he can't really decide what kind of girls he liked. But he knew well that he wanted a girl with a great personality rather than a pretty face.

A loud scream took him back to reality. It came from the substitute shinigami badge. It yelled, "Hollow! Hollow!" again and again. He looked around with a panicked expression and realized that no one had heard it, except for Inoue, and Chad, who was looking at him directly. Knowing that it was his job to kill the Hollow, he ran out and told the teacher that he wanted to go to the toilet, followed by both Chad and Inoue.

_This is going to be fun_, Hichigo smirked.

* * *

><p>Miki nearly jumped from her seat when she heard the screams until she realized that it came from Kurosaki's direction. A minute later, the boy ran out from the class, followed by two more students that she suspected to be Inoue and Chad. Uryuu had spoken about them. She figured out that they would take care of the hollow.<p>

She turned to Uryuu and she was surprised he hasn't left his seat yet to join his friends. Miki stared at him as he looked away from her. She would ask about this later.

But she herself was having troubles of her own. It had been a while since the last time she had taken the role as a shinigami. She sighed. Even if she wanted to hunt the hollow down, it won't be a good idea. She haven't been out from the gigai for years already and it would take time for her to leave the faux body and also getting to adjust in her soul form was going to be a pain, let alone fighting with it.

Living in Tokyo was quiet peaceful beside the hectic life she had there. Hollows attacks was once in a blue moon and even if an attack occurs, the shinigami that was in charge of Tokyo would have already slain it. She lived there without having to worry of anything a shinigami should be worried of. Maybe it was because the low spiritual energy around Tokyo that made it a less likely hotspot for hollows.

She frowned. Maybe she had taken it too lightly. By now, all her senses must have dulled. She has to start training soon. But one problem is that, she has to keep on a low profile for security reasons.

She needs to get help on this, even if it's from the people that she like less.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :D<strong>


	9. Is that the truth?

**Man, getting to one important part of the plot tires me ^^;;**

**I was hoping to get to this part sooner but I can't believe it became the 9th chapter =_=**

**I guess this story would be very VERY long**

**and i never had wrote a really long story since..since...FOREVER!**

**chih...**

**but anyway,**

**thanks for adding this story to your fav/alert list ^^**

**ENJOY READING!**

* * *

><p>He went straight home after buying things at the store.<p>

The fight that happened that morning was easy. Just a few hit and the hollow disappeared, right after Inoue and Chad arrived. Maybe killing hollows won't be as hard like before, after his adventure to soul society. The battles that he had there was harder and he considered it as experience. He was sure Inoue, Chad and Ishida thinks so too.

But it bugged him when Ishida didn't join them. He didn't care about the Quincy but he missed the action and that bothers him. Usually, at the end of the battles, Ishida would make a fuss about Quincy and Shinigami being enemies and crap like that. At first he can't think out a reason why he didn't come until Inoue told him that Ishida was not in the right shape, after they were separated in soul society and he maybe didn't want to tell us and make them worry over him.

Ichigo sighed. He can't believe he didn't realize it sooner. Something must have happened to Ishida while they were in Soul Society.

"I'm home" Ichigo entered his house and Yuzu poked her head from the kitchen's door, a spatula in hand.

"Welcome home, Ichi-nii" Yuzu greeted him "You have a guest, by the way"

"Huh?"

A sigh was heard from the top of the stairs, where Ishida stood, his arm crossed, with an annoyed face.

"And you said you wanted some help with something, as I recall the other day?"

"The hell!" Kon shouted.

Ichigo tried to suppress his laugher. Ishida was too good for sewing. He had made Kon turned into some lolita doll, rather than the usual lion plushie he is. The amount of laces around Kon looked utterly ridiculous but it was a good laughing material.

"You dislike it Kon?" Ishida asked, sweating a bit. He can't understand why people were so against his style of sewing. It was perfect! No one can sew as professional as he can.

Kon waved his paws around, a gesture of frustration. "Dislike? DISLIKE? I HATE IT! GIMME MY GLORIFIED MANES BACK! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE A LION, DUMBASS!"

Ishida sighed and took out his sewing kit again. "Okay, okay, you don't need to be so worked out by it. I'll fix you"

"You better be!" Kon sat infront of Ishida and the boy re-started his sewing again.

Ichigo stared at how focused Ishida was. It was awfully quiet after awhile and Ichigo hoped for Kon to bring up some conversation but the plushie was too mad to even talk. Ichigo sighed. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what.

Wait. He does have something to say.

"Sorry" he said to the Quincy. Ishida perked up an eyebrow but he never let his gaze away from the laces that he was removing. Ichigo continued, "About the other evening…."

Ishida put the lace down once he was done and replace it with newly sew mane on the same spot where the lace where awhile ago and started to sew it on. He nodded when he remembered why Ichigo was apologizing for. It was for that stupid question he asked the other day.

But just to poke fun….

"Why are you apologizing for?"

Ichigo stared at him ridiculously. Had this guy forgotten it already? He was sure he said it in a audible voice, that evening. And he was sure Ishida was disturbed, as much as he was. How can this guy not get a clue?

"About yesterday evening, before I went home…"

"Please be clear, Kurosaki" Ishida looked sharply at Ichigo "A lot had happened that deserve apologies from you"

"What?" Ichigo glared at him "What gives?"

Ishida finished working on Kon's mane and pat Kon on the head, telling him that he was done. The small lion went to check himself at the mirror and swooned over his new perfect mane.

"I guess I do not know why you are apologizing to me…"

Ichigo gritted his teeth "About I asked about that damn question, you freak!"

Kon jumped on the table in between them and looked at Ichigo before looking at Ishida.

"What did he asked you, Ishida-san?"

Pushing his glasses up, the Quincy said in a monotone voice, which apparently, had somehow crushed a small bit of Ichigo's pride.

"He asked me when I started dating"

Kon's eyes bulged and Ishida swear, if that lion didn't close his mouth, he's afraid that he would have to fix his jaw too.

"WHEN DID YOU STARTED DATING?"

Ichigo looked away "Stop embarrassing me, Kon…."

"SERIOUSLY? YOU'RE ALREADY DATING?" Kon jumped "WHO IS SHE? I HOPE IT'S NOT INOUE OR I'll…" But before Kon can finish, Ichigo had already threw the doll into the closet, a vein pulsed dangerously on his forehead. Ishida smirked.

"You seriously think that me and Miki were dating, huh?"

Ichigo stared at Ishida for awhile. It took a few second for his word to sink in. Ichigo can be a bit slow sometimes. So, was it true that they weren't a couple? But how can they be so close?

As if he can read minds, Ishida answered all of his doubts. "We were never into any relationship, Ichigo. We're best friends and we knew each other while we were in elementary school."

"But…what..?"

Kon went back to his spot on the table and figured out that he better be quiet in this conversation. It was rather enjoyable, seeing Ichigo being so flabbergasted like that.

Ishida continued on. "It was all merely a game for her and she asked for my help. She wanted to see how many people were fooled and you were practically one of the fooled ones, Kurosaki" He said smugly. It felt good to get on Ichigo once in a while. "I was aware that your were jealous when you knew that I have a girlfriend while you do not"

Ichigo slammed his hands on the table and Kon jumped. To insult him after fooling him was too much. And saying that he was jealous was uncalled for. He wasn't jealous of anyone!

"Bullshit! I'm not jealous of anyone!" Ichigo defended himself but the damage was done. Ishida started to put his things back into his back, getting ready to get back home. It was already dark and he had homeworks to do, not to mention he was in a shinigami's house. Ichigo looked away from Ishida. Over all of this, he can't explain though, why he was so relieved to hear all that.

There it was. The uncomfortable silence.

He knew it wasn't a good time to ask. But what Inoue told him at morning went through his mind. Before Ishida can leave his room, Ichigo called for him.

"Yes, Kurosaki?" Ishida turned to him.

Ichigo stood up. "Well, it's just that…"

"_He's not alright right now, Kurosaki-kun"_, he recalled what Inoue said earlier that day _"Ever since we were separated in the Sereitei until we went back here but I'm sure __**he have his reasons on not telling us**__ this. Maybe he's worried for us, so he didn't say a word. That's just him for us"_

Then it hit him.

"It's nothing" Ichigo said finally. The Quincy eyed the substitute Shinigami and exited the room before saying "You're getting weirder, Kurosaki"

After a few minutes had passed and when he was sure Ishida had left the area, Kon turned to Ichigo. There was a thoughtful expression on his face and Kon was curious.

"I tried to feel his reiatsu, to check if he's alright" Ichigo shook his head

"He lost his Quincy powers while we're in Soul Society"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**and yeah, im trying to stay true to the manga plot ^^;;**

**at first, i wanted to start this story during the Bount arc but it seem so complicated.**

**:D**

**x-PEARL-x**


	10. Join the party!

**Hello everyone ^^**

**well, i have to apologize. This chapter is a bit short.**

**I'm really tired here. I had a long day =_=**

**but anyway,**

**ENJOY READING!**

* * *

><p>"You WHAT?"<p>

Ishida had to close his ears. Sometimes, females have this louder, higher pitched voice that can actually someone deaf, especially if the female is Ryuu Miki. The reason why she was fuming at the moment was Ishida had told her that something less important to be even having notice of.

Well, to him at least.

Miki glared at the glasses boy "So, you told Kurosaki? That we were just playing around?"

Ishida nodded, his hands ready at the sides of his head. Everyone knew it was dangerous to make a girl angry. You can end up either having bruises all over your body or your head pounding because of the echoing nags.

"You're such a joy killer!" Miki pouted and pinched the boy's side as hard as she can. Ishida cried and rubbed the spot where she had abused. He knew it already turning blue. Maybe telling her via paper notes was safer than telling her face to face.

But then again, she sat just beside him, so, paper notes or not, he would always be in the range of Miki's rampage.

She sighed.

"Looks like we have to bring him into our plan" She cracked her knuckles "If he likes it, or not"

Ishida paled. He has to tell Kurosaki.

* * *

><p>"I have to do WHAT?"<p>

Ishida closed his ears. Oh, so, maybe it wasn't only females who can have an awfully loud voice. Looks like some males have the loud voice tendency too. Or is it because that all shinigami have a loud voice? He couldn't remember though Byakuya being loud…

"Bullshit!" Ichigo shook his head "Why do I have to run away from Miki?"

"Just trust me on this" Ishida looked at him seriously "Do what I told you before she have you doing things her way". Ichigo eyed the Quincy, trying to figure out what's happening with Ishida and trying to think what was going to happen to him anyway. Running away is not his style and yet Ishida's here telling him to run away from a red head girl? What can possibly she do to him?

Ishida looked around nervously. He had dragged Ichigo to the nearest toilet. Thank god the room was empty or he would have to face the trouble of dragging Kurosaki into another empty room to have this conversation.

He was hoping that Kurosaki would play along with him without demanding an explanation because he didn't really know how to put it. He didn't have a solid proof and he knew Kurosaki is a stubborn short tempered idiot. He considered lying his way in but if Miki knew, he would be dead meat.

"Please, just try to avoid her today" Ishida begged "Just to…"

"No" Kurosaki said firmly "And we have to go back to class, it would start soon"

"No wait! You don't understand what kind of girl Ryuu Miki is…"

Kurosaki turned to him "So, now you're telling me that she's a weirdo? What kind of best friend are you?"

Ishida blinked as the word hit him "N-NO! It's not like that!"

"Then what?" Ichigo's head pulsed "You're giving me a damn headache Ishida…"

"She knew that you already knew about her plan"

"So..?"

Ishida gulped "She said she will do something about it. Do something about you! She's going to make you be a part of her master plan here, Kurosaki. And I don't like her plan!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and began to walk at the door.

"Kurosaki!"

"All you're saying are bullshits" Ichigo ignored him "I'm back going to class"

Ishida ran after him, screaming for him to stop and listen to him. Their voices faded as seconds ticked by. The bell rang, a sign that class must start in 5 minutes.

At the same toilet, stall number two flushed and a young man opened the door.

"So, Ryuu Miki is playing a game…" He smirked "I might as well join the ride!"

* * *

><p><strong>:D yeah, another cliffhanger! *though i'm getting bored by it too =_=*<strong>

**I will post more chapter tomorrow, Malaysian time.**

**btw, I started a new story!**

**its a ShunshuiOC story, mature romance and angsty.**

**the title is **

**"SUBMIT YOURSELF TO ME" - by X-Pearl-X**

**It's going to be one smexy story with a lot of Shunshui K. Ukitake J. and Yumichika A. as the best friend of my OC**

**and my OC's name is Chiharu Rie and her taichou is Byakkun :DDDDD**

**it already have 2 chapters ^^**

**please read it!**

x-pearl-x


	11. No reasons

**^^ I wanna say THANK YOU to **

**Tenshi Akki-chan for reviewing**

**and everyone who make this story their in the fav/alert list!**

**for reviewing the story. ^^;; yeah, I know the story a bit fast (well, TOO fast)**

**I'm gonna save Miki's past for some flashback moments**

**(it's gonna be the next chapter too ^^)**

**and I hope the story would explain all the questions.**

**(i wanna tell about what Miki really is and what her situation is soon but I dunno how to actually =_= I'm stuck at Miki's games with uryuu right now.**

**and I will get Kurosaki going too.**

**anyway, ENJOY READING!**

* * *

><p>It's was nearly 10 minutes before the bell would ring. Miki took her seat and looked around. Not even half of her classmates where there and apparently, she was the only one at the front of the room. She didn't even recognize any of the students there, thinking that none were any of Uryuu's friends. She took out her notebook and started to draw on it.<p>

She was feeling rather uncomfortable being back at Karakura town. It wasn't because that she didn't like the simple life compared to her busy one in Tokyo, or the fact that she had to face her guilt for leaving her childhood friend. She didn't even cared about having to cover up her shinigami personality or even had to not be in her soul self for years.

The outline of the dragon that she drew came out perfect. She began to continue drawing a moon.

It wasn't because that Karakura is the hot spot for hollows attacks or because she knew there was someone else that going to take care of it all despite that she's an official shinigami. Hell, she liked it when someone else was making it easy for her. All she had to do was stay away from the battlefield and keep her secrets to herself, and no one will blame her for the damage done.

The circle at the top of the dragon's head was finished. She began to draw the ocean infront of the dragon.

"Watatsumi…" she murmured "…the ruler of the seas"

It was because that, she didn't like to be reminded of why she was forced to change.

Truth be told, it was the vice versa of everything. She liked the busy life she had in Tokyo, she hated that nagging feeling in her gut for abandoning Uryuu back while they were children – well at least Uryuu-kun was a child – and she hated to forget that she's a shinigami, hated to be in this faux body. She agreed that Karakura is always on attack but she hated it when she knew Uryuu and that substitute shinigami had to clean up the mess while she's a talented shinigami that were approved by the Soul Society. It's bitter when you had to let you pride being waved away.

And she hated to lie to everyone just because she was told to do so.

She hated changing herself.

She snapped back to reality when a warm hand rested on her shoulder. Looking up, blue concerned eyes mirrored her hazel's ones. She shook her head and Uryuu squeezed. She didn't look at him after that but she knew he took his seat and she knew he was still staring at her.

She smiled a bitter smile. That is what that made her to have a liking towards Uryuu. No one can actually figure out how the male thinks but she knew that he was a caring person. Even from the moment she saw him, when they were 6, he always played by himself but he would have the same concerned face when someone was being bullied or someone fell down. But the thing about him is that he doesn't like to show that part of him and he's good at covering it up. He kept people at arms length. She doubt that many people saw him worrying over something or someone.

And he's an understanding guy. She frowned. Sometimes, he was too understanding. It was natural for anyone to ask why she disappeared years ago and then came back out of thin air but he didn't ask even one question. He never even hinted anything about it. It was as if they were being like when they were 10 years old. Telling him everything, she wanted to do that but she's afraid if it would be a bad idea. Hoping for him to ask about it was also quite impossible, after the crap about "I don't care because you have you own reasons of being away" Uryuu gave her a few days ago.

She started to shade the dragon and the moon. When will she explain herself?

"I hope that your little meeting with Kurosaki wasn't about trying to scare him away from me"

Uryuu jumped in his seat. That was unexpected. "I-I didn't"

"Liar"

The two began to bicker quietly. Miki poked the fun of him and he tried his hard to defend himself. It was how they were back then. They were best of friends but at times, they were like siblings. Being the only child in the family, he was already alone when he was born. His father never had been affectionate about him and he can't remember how a mother's love was like. His only companion was his grandfather and that had made him being deserted by the other children.

But one day, while he was playing by himself, a pair of red head came to him. He still remembered how they smiled at him and how they say they wanted him to play with them. Being the loner, he declined but that was a bad choice. Miki practically hit his head and forced him to pay and threatened to bully him if he didn't join them the next day. Even though it was a hard ride, she was as if like a sister to him.

But Uryuu would never tell her that though.

He was about to ask when her brother was going to arrive but was cut off by their teacher entering the class.

"Alight class, we have another transfer student!" Ochi-sensei said with a wide smile "I can't believe we're having another one after we had Ryuu-san but anyway, please introduce yourself!"

A blonde guy with awfully straight hair entered the class and bowed at them. His grin and his eyes were weird but the students saved their comments to themselves.

"Hello everyone, I'm Hirako Shinji" He bowed and his eyes fell on Miki "Nice to meet you"

Miki didn't even blink her eyes. She was at lost of words even.

_Hirako Taichou?_

* * *

><p><strong>yep, Miki and shinji know each other. and the next chapter will explain it all<strong>

**and who is Miki's brother, i will not tell~**

**:D**

**thanks for reading! **


	12. Welcome Back

**I am very sorry for the delay! I'm kinda busy with college and stuff =_=**

**but here's a new chapter - though it's a short one.**

**but I'm currently writing the other chapters - and the other story too**

**check out "submit yourself to me" - that's another angsty story (but also on hiatus)**

**BUT I'M UPDATING! :D**

**please enjoy ! **

* * *

><p>"What the hell?"<p>

Miki pulled her arm away from the grip of her kidnapper. It happened too fast. She was just walking with Uryuu before someone pulled her to the side, dragged her into a deserted hallway and pulled her up the stairs and they were now up at the rooftop of the building. She doubted that Uryuu didn't realize that she disappeared but she knew he didn't know where she went.

She looked around. It was also abandoned.

Hirako Shinji smirked.

"It's been a long time, eh, Miki-chan?"

She glared at him as if trying to make him vanish – well, at least that ugly grin of his.

"Of course Hirako-taichou" she said with much dislike "same goes to you"

It was hard to tell if he was frowning then because that grin of his seem to be permanent. The man shook his head and made a clicking noise with his tongue. Miki found it disgusting.

"You're the same like your father and it seem that you haven't forgot about me! " he sighed "Well, now, how's Susanoo-san? I do miss him and that sarcastic attitude of his…" Shinji waited for a reply from the youth but Miki stayed quiet. Her glare now was much more dangerous – Shinji couldn't deny that – but there was something else. He was not the best on reading emotions but he knew that look too well.

Regret, anger and sadness all mixed together. _Not a good combination, _he thought_._

But he thought playing with her would be more fun.

"Looks like I hit a wrong button huh?" Shinji smirked and he crossed his arms "Now, tell me, how did you end up here? Soul society sent you for a mission? I never knew they would let someone from the 11th division to run alone in the world of living….ACK!"

"First of all" Miki landed another punch to the man's left shoulder but this time Shinji caught her fist "I'm not on a mission and secondly" She aimed a kick to his side but the ex-taichou easily pushed her leg away "I'm here on my own will and," she turned around, her back facing him, smashed her body against his and elbowed him right on the ribs "What's wrong for someone from the 11th division to 'run alone in the world of living' ?"

Shinji rubbed his side and sighed "You're as snappy as your old man too…."

"You talk too much…"

The man sighed again and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Lazily, he walked towards her with his eyes gazing intently into her. She was too familiar with his tactics – how he intimidate. Even though it had her scared back then when she was a child but she had grown up now. No way would this make her run again. She had seen too many awful things to make this threat to be a nightmare.

When he was already into her personal space, he whispered loud enough to make her shiver – and thus her mental barrier was shattered.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father's death, I truly am…"

Her eyes widened and her hand trembled. The last thing she need was to be reminded of her father's death.

The reason why she was being exiled .

The reason why she needed to change.

"Fuck you" She spat before she walks away.

Shinji stared at her retreating back until she slammed the door. There was an uncomfortable silent even though the sound of teenagers chatting from the school compound downstairs can be heard as a distant sound. He tilted his head and turned around, staring back at the blue sky.

"Tch" he shook his head when he realized how emotional he was at the moment. He knew it wasn't like him to be like that. Everyone would laugh at him if they knew what kind of a sap he is. Looks like the old age is getting into him.

"I told you to let her be in your division or she won't be as vulgar as that" he rubbed his temples "Then again, you were vulgar yourself Susanoo-san"

Yeah. He's definitely a sappy old man.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	13. Laugh with me

**It took me awhile to write the next chapter **

**cuz I always lost view on how my own plot goes =_=**

**haha, but don't worry, I (kinda) figure myself out...**

**and i would want to thank to those who had read + add the story to their fav/alert list!**

**I totally appreaciate that**

**(cuz it somehow pressure and convince me to keep on writing xDD)**

**Enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Ishida grabbed her hand before the girl disappeared from him again like what had happened during recess "Where were you? Miki?"<p>

"Let go Uryuu…" Miki pulled her hand and she kept on trying to walk away from him. Uryuu frowned when he realized that she hasn't even looked him in the eye since they got together again after recess and throughout the rest of the school hours. And now, when she's trying to avoid him, it makes it more suspicious.

Uryuu pulled Miki, trying fail her attempt to run away but he put on too much effort on it, making her stumbled on her own feet and she clung onto Ishida's chest. He was going to fall too but he caught the girl and planted his heels on the ground. He shook his head out from confusion and pushed his glasses into place, since her forehead knocked onto his nose.

At this moment, who ever saw them would be trying to figure out which was redder – Miki's hair or Ishida's face. He gulped down whatever lump there was in his throat. He can't move his own arms to unwrap from the girl's frame. Something in his head – his inner conscious maybe – screamed to release her but he was too puzzled why he can't do so.

She smelled of vanilla.

Miki pushed away from him with an upset glare. The Quincy had to blink a few times before he had to grasp the situation and Miki went away, her knuckle turning white from the iron grip on her bag. When she was completely out from the 2nd floor's hallway, Uryuu realized it was too late to even chase her by now – she's good at hiding. Too good in fact, that he never found her when they were playing hide and seek when they were little.

"Lover's quarrel" Ichigo's voice made Ishida jump "That sucks"

Ishida smacked on his rival's shoulder and glared as hard as he can. Ichigo suppressed his laughter – glaring Ishida with a red face is just too priceless.

"We're not in a relationship, Kurosaki" Ishida sighed "and I already told you that, didn't I?"

"Hmmm…" Ichigo nodded after a few seconds "Yeah, that other night"

_But what a bad fake-boyfriend he is – even I know how to handle a girl, _Hichigo sneered, _Go rescue the damsel in distress, King!_

"Dickhead…" Ichigo cursed under his breath and Ishida took that as an insult for him "No, No! Not you…"

"Kurosaki, you seriously have to keep yourself in check" Ishida sighed "You're getting creepier"

Ichigo wouldn't want to agree to that but he can't deny it either – he's not even sure what's wrong with him now.

* * *

><p>Miki threw her bag across the living room and let out an angry scream. Not even thinking straight, she collapsed onto the couch and kicked. Her head was a mess now, thanks to that stupid looking ex-taichou and - as much as she wants to deny - that idiot best friend of her. Did Uryuu even think before he did that? And hell, in front of the whole class? It makes them look like they were having a bad turn of things in their relationship that was never even existed in the first place!<p>

….wait, it was her plan to convince them that they were in a relationship. So, it was forgivable…

And what the hell was that old man thinking, coming out from nowhere and then trying to mess up her life? He even got the guts to talk about her deceased father like it was nothing! On some days, she wondered why her own father would want to get along with a guy like him? Seriously, if she had the power when she was little, she would have done a lot of awful things to him just to scare him away.

Then again, she was quite a brat, so, she did try to scare him away, but he always took it lightly. She failed miserably, just to put it on better terms.

She put a cushion on her face as her mind wondered to away to a distant memory. She didn't like to reminisce because every time she did, it would only bring back bitter memories. It was as if there was not even one single memory where it was not even upsetting.

"Come on Miki" Her father called "We have a guest – it's rude not to greet them"

Young Miki puffed her cheeks and that expression received a light laugh from Susanoo. The laughter wrinkles at the sides of his black eyes was visible as he shook his head and entered the room to retrieve his precious daughter. He offered his hand and after a moment of hesitation, Miki took his hand and she followed him to out to the hallway. She frowned as walked.

"Hmm?" The man with the long red hair stopped when his daughter pulled his hand. The girl outstretch her arms and mumbled "Piggy back ride". The man never had a moment where he would stop laughing or smiling. He lowered his body and the young girl practically jumped onto his back and he just laugh at how much he had spoilt his daughter.

When they arrived at the living room, their guests had already been served with tea. It was Hirako Taichou and his subordinate – Sousuke-Fukutaichou. They were sitting o the floor, cross legged and being accompanied by a beautiful woman and a young boy that seem like a mirror image of Miki except for the messy hair.

"Sorry for that, Taichou" Susanoo smiled "Miki wouldn't want to come out from her room"

"It's alright" Hirako grinned and put his cup on the table "I won't be long anyway – I'm just gonna pay a visit to my beloved niece!"

Miki grip on her father's robe were getting stronger and the dark look that she gave to the older man made Hirako frowned. He didn't know what he did wrong but ever since the girl was born, she seems to have resented his existence as her uncle.

"Oh my" The young woman with the red hair giggled "It's good that the children know what an awful man you are, Shinji"

"Shaddap, Misaki!" Hirako glared at his cousin and he couldn't stop from frowning deeper when he heard a quiet yet audible grunt from the figure beside Misaki. The young boy was glaring at him.

"What's wrong?"

"You sure know how to break your NEPHEW's heartbroken…"

"I don't geddit…"

"Taichou, you mentioned earlier that your were coming over to visit your NIECE. Please be observant of your choices of words, Taichou" Aizen smiled innocently at Hirako while sipping his tea.

Miki was a bit confused herself but when his father laughed, she couldn't resist laughing along. It was how their evening was back then, when her family was still a whole. She loved those times when he laughs – it would make anyone's heart warm.

But two weeks after that, Misaki passed away. Miki couldn't understand at that time why she died but she remembered being terribly depressed. It took her a long time to recover but with the help of her remaining family, she was going through it okay.

Even though it was hard, it was harder for Susanoo.

He didn't laugh as much as before and he began to engross himself with works. Even with some affairs that doesn't really need his specialties, he would find a way to get himself busy. And when he was at home, even if he laughed, it wasn't the same. When he smiled, his wrinkles at the side of his eyes won't show up. The sibling was extremely troubled by it, but they never had the strength to bring it up because they were afraid if they did, their feelings would be hurt again.

"Fuck…" Miki wiped the single tear that escaped her eyes. And that's why she didn't like to remember the past. It was too painful.

She spent an hour laying there with the cushion over her stomach. It was nearly 9 o clock when she then pulled herself together and stood up before her phone rang.

She chuckled at the Caller ID.

"Yo!" A familiar voice greeted her with a care free air "How ya doing, baby twin?"

* * *

><p><strong>yeah, another cliffhanger xD<strong>

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**p/s: i don't know if you see that coming, the twin issue, since I never mentioned about her bro but I have planned this from the beginning ^^**


End file.
